Bruises
by MeBeStephanie
Summary: Natasha feels bad for injuring Clint during her "cognitive recalibration". I don't know if this really counts as angst but, I don't know. It might. Bad summary, as usual. Enjoy! Completed story.


Authors Note: Okay, so my third time seeing The Avengers, I realized I wanted to do a fic on Clint and Natasha.

This is (my take) on what happens between the scenes where Clint wakes back up after Nat's "cognitive recalibration" and when Cap walks in to that little room they were both in, and Clint opens the door with the towel over his shoulder.

Looking back it probably wasn't a shower, just like a small bathroom where he just splashed some water on his face, but I wrote this with a shower in mind so please don't hold that against me.

I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

After he had some caffeine in his system, and the throbbing from his head died down, Clint went behind the door of the tiny living space he was currently occupying with Natasha. He closed the door behind him of the even smaller, shower, and pealed off his clothes and gear.

Within a few seconds, water sprinkled down from the shower head, pelting his skin softly. He turned the heat up a little, resting a palm on the cool tile wall in front of him, leaning all his weight on his one arm. The scorching water felt good on his bruises he collected from previous fights, he grimaced as he shifted his weight and a sharp pain stabbed his upper thigh.

His headache slowly returning, he roughly ran his palm over the surface over his face and massaged the bridge of his nose, expelling a sigh.

Suddenly, two tiny, soft hands rested almost hesitantly on his back, gently tracing the creases of muscles there.

"Nat," he murmured softly in acknowledgment, and she responded by carefully resting the side of her face on his toned back, slowly dragging her finger in a circular motion on his right shoulder.

"Sorry for hitting you," she said quietly, her voice almost inaudible from the shower hitting the tile floor.

He smirked, and felt a coolness surge to his back as she took her head away from resting there. He could almost feel her eyes searching him, as she gingerly touched a bruise under his left shoulder blade.

"Where'd you get that?" he felt the heat of her palm radiating towards his skin as her hand hovered over the injury; unsure whether to try and ease the pain or afraid her touch would cause more of it.

He chuckled, turning around to look down at her, "you."

A faint pink tinged her pale cheeks, and the corner of her full, peach lips quirked in the corner a bit, and she slightly shrugged. A thin sheen of mist from the shower covered her creamy skin, and she stood bare in front of him, her ruby locks of hair matted down a bit with moisture.

They locked eyes for a moment, before hers traveled down again, settling on the blackening bruise splayed right on his collar bone, she took a hesitant step forward and, just barley settling her fingers on his wet skin, laid her middle and forefinger over the bruise.

"Did I do that too?" her voice seemed to crack a little bit, as if it truly pained her that she'd left a few bruises on him. He grasped a hand over the one that was feeling the bruise, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Her big, brown eyes shot up to meet his, and he gave a small smile before stepping closer to her and cupping her cheek with his other hand.

He brushed his thumb back and forth over her cheek, smiling down at her.

"I'm fine Nat" he said softly, but she didn't look anymore at ease. He hated seeing her this distraught, she had nothing to feel guilty about.

Trying to take her mind off of it, he bent down, and pressed his lips to hers. His hands still holding her face, he felt her nimble fingers slid to clutch his forearms as he deepened the kiss. He lightly grazed his teeth along her bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and biting down gently.

She moaned as his tongue darted into her mouth, and her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He pulled her close to him, her full breast pressing up against his chest, and that sensation coupled with her hot tongue caressing his mouth, sent a shock wave of arousal through him. He backed her up against the wall, his hands firmly gripping her hips.

After their kisses quickened, he tore his mouth away from hers and began placing a trail of prolonged, open-mouth kisses down her neck, stopping at the junction where the slim column of her neck connected to her collar bone, and he ran his tongue over that sensitive spot of hers, loving the quiet mewls escaping her swollen lips.

He moved his mouth back up to her face, and worked his way over to her earlobe, gently biting down there and sucking slowly. Her breath hitched, her fingers tightened in his soaked hair.

An idea hit him, and he eagerly moved his lips to the smooth porcelain patch of skin on her shoulder, the salty taste of perspiration and shower mist seeped into his lips as he sucked a small portion of skin through his teeth and held it there. She gasped of pleasure as he flicked his tongue over the raised, red skin there.

"See," he joked lightly, nuzzling his face into her neck, hair brushing his nose, "We're even".

Her throat vibrated in a chuckle and he began kissing her throat, his kisses eager and hungrier with desire. He moved his hand up to her breast and massaged her supple, pale flesh, his callouses grazing her skin.

She moaned louder, and arched her back, pressing her hips against his, causing him to grunt.

He gripped her thigh, the creamy color of her skin contrasting nicely with the slightly darker flesh of his hand, and he hitched her leg over his hip. He stole one more kiss before spreading her legs a little wider, and sliding his length into her hot, tight center.

A gasp shuddered through her. She stretched to fit him as she wrapped her arms around his neck tighter and draped her other leg over his other hip, locking her ankles in the small of his back. The now warm tiles pressed against her back as he began slowly thrusting into her. She buried her face in his neck as he gripped the small shelf above them with one hand and pressed into the wall with the other, slowly gaining more speed with each desperate thrust.

Her moans become faster, his grunts more animalistic, breathy gasps of their names lingered in the humid air. Finally, with one last, hard thrust, he shot into her, causing her to cry out his name, gripping his broad shoulders tighter, tightening around his thick member as she came down from her high.

She held on to him, breathing ragged and completely sated as he placed a shaky kiss in her hair. They stood like this for a while, her clutching to him as he sagged against the wall, holding on to her too as if afraid to let her go.

A few moments passed, he finally slid out of her, turning the shower off. She reached over and grabbed one of the small white towels and dried him off, and he let her.

She comfortingly dragged the soft, cottony material over his tone muscles, dabbing the sharp contours of his abs and broad shoulders.

She finished by wiping the scarce droplets of water on his forehead and sullen cheeks, paying extra attention to his bruises.

* * *

(A/N): I hope I ended that okay O.o

Reviews make me happy :3


End file.
